Automated aerial vehicles, sometimes referred to as drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have become commonly used by hobbyists, some commercial entities, and various government entities. Many of these aerial vehicles are used for image capture, for example, by hobbyists; however, many other uses exist.
Aircraft are often designed for a specific type of flight. Fixed wing aircraft, which primarily rely on a wing for upward lift, typically include a propulsion system that is in fixed orientation and provides thrust in the single direction that, during horizontal flight, is approximately parallel with the horizon. Aircraft that rely on rotors for propulsion, such as helicopters, quadcopters, and other rotorcraft, primarily rely on the rotors for upward lift and typically include a propulsion system that is in fixed orientation and provides thrust in the single direction that, during flight, is approximately perpendicular with the horizon. Some hybrid aircraft rely on both rotors and wings to provide upward lift, depending on a mode of flight. A classic example is the Boeing V-22 Osprey, which uses tilt-rotors that rotate relative to the fuselage to enable transition from a rotor-lift-based mode of flight to a wing-lift-based mode of flight.
Unmanned aerial vehicles offer unique advantages and considerations as compared to their counterpart manned aerial vehicles (e.g., typical helicopters and fixed wing aircraft). For example, unmanned aerial vehicles may be smaller in overall size and lightweight as compared to their counterpart manned aerial vehicles. The size and thrust ratios of propulsion systems for unmanned aerial vehicles allow these aerial vehicles to perform maneuvers that may not be possible or may not be practical for their counterpart manned aerial vehicles.